Usuario discusión:Charles.929
Un Saludo -- Felikis (Discusión) 17:12 29 sep 2012 Mensajes Hola Charles, no debes borrar los mensajes que te dejan los demás usuarios, va contra la política de wikia, si quieres acortar o reducir tu pagina de Discusión debes archivar los mensajes creando la pagina Discusión:Charles.929/Archivo1, y copiar los mensajes es esa pagina, así reducirás tu pagina de Discusión y archivaras los mensajes antiguos, aquí hay un Ejemplo.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 07:08 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Respecto a tus aportes Hola de nuevo. ¿No te has fijado que la gran mayoría de aportes han sido revertidos por mi o por mi colega Ignimon? Un ejemplo no más, poner que los Royal Knights son rivales de los Demon Lords, cuando no hay ninguna fuente oficial que diga eso (y es más, en Frontier dos RKs trabajaron para un Demon Lord). Me gusta el entusiasmo que muestra por la wikia, y el que vengas todos los días a aportar, pero haz que tus aportes sean validos. Realmente, no me gustaría bloquearte, pero nos estas haciendo el trabajo de corregir la info falsa que hay en la wikia mucho más díficil. 11:41 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Lillymon ¿de dónde sacaste el perfil de Lilimon X? Yo no lo encuentro en otros sitios Morxito (discusión) 21:59 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Evoluciones Charles porque estas añadiendo las lineas evolutivas en la plantilla si ni siquiera se ven, las evoluciones de los Digimon se añadirán como en el Archivo de Agumon (Solo que este aun no tiene referencias), Guilmon, Patamon, etc, si vas a añadir evoluciones hazlo de esa forma y con su respectiva referencia, ademas de solo añadir la pre-evolución anterior y evolución siguiente, es decir si en un Digimon Adulto solo tendrá su nivel infantil y perfecto no la linea evolutiva completa.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 02:20 15 jun 2013 (UTC) Cartas ¿Para qué subes 3 veces la misma carta? Te das cuenta que tienen el mismo código, cierto? Solo que son holográficas y por eso se ven de distintos colores, pero es la misma , y yo creo que tu lo sabes y que te pueden bloquear por hacer eso. --Morxito (discusión) 16:42 22 jun 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo Tendré que borrar los archivos triplicados que subiste. Que nosepas si son la misma o no , no es una excusa válida, podíasver el código o buscar en wikimon que cartas tiene, la ignorancia noes excusa. Me han pedido que te de un bloqueo y estoy de acuerdo, aunque solo será 1 día. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 00:43 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Héroes Legendarios En el juego Adventure PSP Tagiru es considerado un HL, por si quieres añadirlo, yo no me quiero enredar con la tabla, podría arruinar el artículo. Ah y muchas gracias por el arreglo. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 03:03 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Perfiles Hola veo que añadiste algunos perfiles oficialeslo que está bien, pero solo de evoluciones o parecidos Togemon, lo mismo con tus ediciones, editas mucho Rosemon y Lillymon, no seas tan favoritista pudiendo ayudar con varios perfiles nolo haces, está bien que tengas favoritismon, pero que no se note en tus ediciones. Morxito (discusión) 18:02 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Galería No pongas el position center, deja las galerías lo más simple posible. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 20:41 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Debes esperar que se actualice. Por otro lado ¿de dónde sacas esas descripciones de ataques? Si las estás decudiendo, no lo hagas. Por ejemplo un rayo que lanza Lucemon en el episodio 45 nunca lo nombra de tal manera y está citado en su sección habilidades. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 16:38 30 jun 2013 (UTC) ¿En serio crees todo lo que lees? Imagino que no diste la molestia de leer el Reference aquó o en inglés, para ver que no se hace mención a ese ataque o leer el artículo aquí para ver que estaba citado en habilidades. Zeromaru se ha quejado demasiado de tus aportes, así que no inventes cosas o no las creas solo porque las ves en una wiki. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 17:06 30 jun 2013 (UTC) Títulos No añadas negritas a los títulos, eso está de más. Sería un buen aporte que las quitaras. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 21:01 30 jun 2013 (UTC) Palmon (Adventure) Hola, estoy tratando de editar el artículo Palmon (Adventure) y no puedo hacerlo, ya que no carga, supongo que por la gran cantidad de imágenes que tiene. Ya que yo no puedo hacerlo, quería pedirte considerando que al parecer tienes una fascinación con ella y sus evoluciones (considerando tus ediciones y los perfiles que añades) que quites todos los ataques que no corresponden y "técnicas" pues según sé esa sección solo es para ataques con nombres, y también las imágenes de esos ataques que no corresponden. Ve aquí para ver cuales son los ataques reales y deja solo esos. --Morxito (discusión) 03:27 2 jul 2013 (UTC) ClavisAngemon ¿De dónde sacas los ataques de ClavisAngemon? Zeromaru X ha dicho que esos ataques no están confirmados como son. Si no tienes una buena fuente, para que lo quitas... y siento que te podrían bloquear de nuevo por inventar cosas. --Morxito (discusión) 18:35 4 jul 2013 (UTC) ¿Crees que soy idiota? En ninguna parte de wikimon aparece su perfil, solo dice que lo tiene. Creo que ya te dijeron que no creyeras todo lo que diga en otras páginas, inventar es fácil. Y parece que mucho para ti. Quitaré esas descripciones, ya que por lo que dice Zeromaru X en Digisoul.net, no hay descripciones sobre ellos. Morxito (discusión) 18:50 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Una pregunta... ¿tienes el vdeojuego y hablas japonés? Morxito (discusión) 18:55 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Ok mil disculpas, tienes toda la razón, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de que esa sea el perfildel juego, pero supongo que hay ue confiar ya que es un buen sitio. Morxito (discusión) 00:58 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Primero que todo, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo en ayudar a la wiki. Se ve que has mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez que te regañé (?) xD En fin, te venía a dar un consejo. En lugar de editar un articulo para poner imagenes en la sección de galeria, deberías convertir ese articulo al nuevo formato. Nos ayudarías a todos y evitarías el doble trabajo. Una de las metas de la wiki es la de pasar a todos los Digimon (por especie, no los personajes) a el nuevo formato. Espero que nos ayudes cone so también. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto, 03:30 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Sí, algo así. No digo que dejes de agregar imagenes. Solo que agrega las imagenes si encuentras alguna que debas agregar, aprovechando eso para pasar los Digimon al nuevo formato. Así nos estaremos ahorrando trabajo doble. 20:47 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Se puede saber por qué estas subiendo imágenes que ya he subido yo, para ya o ya haré yo lo mismo con las imágenes que tu hayas subido Psychemon390 (discusión) 07:59 8 jul 2013 (UTC). Re: Hola Charles, pues son varios motivos, entra al chat y ahí te explico.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 20:59 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Ok si es para que estén en mejor calidad no digo nada Psychemon390 (discusión) 22:20 8 jul 2013 (UTC). Referencias Hola charles. Gracias por tu ayuda con la wiki. Realmente, no me gusta hacer esto, pero... cuando uses referencias, debes dejar el nombre original en la referencia. No lo cambies. Además, no puedes usar como referencia un articulo de una wikia (ni de esta, ni de otra). Cuando uses una referencia, debe de ser a un link de alguna pagina oficial de Digimon. Eso era todo. :P espero que no me tengas rencor por lo estricto que soy. 01:26 10 jul 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Retomando lo que te dijo Zeromaru X, es más prioritario reducir el número de imágenes que seguir añadiendo (haciendo las galerías ponemos las necesarias y borramos el resto). No añadas el arco osaga a que pertenecen las imágenes, ya que nos obligaría hacer lo mismo con todas, por ejemplo Ikkakumon en la saga de Devimon, Ikkakumon en la saga de Etemon, etc y estotalmente innecesario. Por otro lado, no sé cual es el sentido de añadir una y otra vez la misma imagen: porejmplo, entiendo cuando la subas de mayor calidad,pero ya varios veces y no solo en ea subes reitarademente la misma imagen en la misma versión. Otra cosa no pongas los gif de evolución en las galerías, ya que son para la especie, pero puedes dejarlos en su Digimon específico, por ejemplo los de Rosemon deben ir en Lalamon (Data Squad). --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 19:45 10 jul 2013 (UTC) Imagen de Daemon Ea imagen de Daemon es un recorte del Digimon Jintrix, si tenemos la carta no es necesario subir recortes, dígase del Collectors,Jintrix o cualquier otro tipo de cartas. No vuelvas a subirla. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 17:26 11 jul 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Si son Digimon distintos (como el ejemplo que das) entonces estaría bien poner una imagen por cada uno,en mi opinión. En la plantilla de Daemon, obviamente debe ir la imagen que aparece en el Reference Book. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:08 11 jul 2013 (UTC) Nombres de Digimon No sé si te has dado cuenta,pero en esta wiki se usan los nombres juntos, por ejemplo MetalGreymon y no Metal Greymon. Cuando crees páginas de Digimon con nomenclatura similar, usa los nombres juntos. Morxito (discusión) 16:44 15 jul 2013 (UTC) Imágenes ¿Cuál es la idea de volver a subir imágenes que otros ya subieron? Eso no te da más logros. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 20:07 17 jul 2013 (UTC) Si no hay imágenes d mayor calidad, deja la que ya está, prefiero que se pongan las cartas, a los recortes de la imagen que aparece, muchas veces mal hecho y de pequeño tamaño. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 20:09 17 jul 2013 (UTC) Japnombre En esa parte debe aparecer la romanización con la que aparece en el Reference Book o en las cartas, pero si el nombre japonés coincide con eltítulo del artículo, no es necesario repetir esa información. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 22:31 22 jul 2013 (UTC) Cartas Hola Charles, quiero pedirte que cuando subas una imagen de cartas la nombres con su codigo, en ejemplo Esta carta de Agumon 2006 la nombraste Agumon card DMTV cuando debía ser nombrada DMTV-003 ya que ese es su código, a partir de ahora por favor si subes una imagen de carta nombrala con su código--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 18:00 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Reflexión Honestamente ese aporte de Sigma no tiene nada de genial, solo desvela uno de los muchos hoyos en la trama que tuvo Adventure. Ectron (discusión) 21:37 1 ago 2013 (UTC) A lo que puso "se dice que" pero se contradice con esto otro y eso. No es genial que una serie tenga contradicciones o al menos no tantas como Adventure. Ectron (discusión) 21:42 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias Charles.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 22:32 1 ago 2013 (UTC) Curiosidades Si me apego a las políticas nos basamos en las versiones al español y japonés. Los doblajes en inglés cambiaron practicamente todo, los diálogos, la música, las personalidades, etc. Si añadimos eso tendríamos que añadir todos los cambios que hizo ese doblaje, a lo que no le veo mucho sentido,considerando que habría que editar todos los episodios,personajes o cualquier censura. Lo otro es solo una suposición, no creo que esté bien que añadamos conjeturas de fans. Incluso en la Novela de Digimon Adventure eso se explica, es distinta al anime, se especifican más las cosas. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 01:58 2 ago 2013 (UTC) Imágenes No tengo idea si algunas imágenes de Aegiomon que subiste son oficiales o no. Además de contestarme esto, creo que debes subir imágenes con alguna descripción o link de donde la obtienes para que todos quela vean sepan de donde es.Para eso está un cuadrito cuando subes la imagen que precisamente dice descripción. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 20:30 2 ago 2013 (UTC) RE: Hola Buenas, buenas. Curioso: hasta hace unos días, pensaba que mi actividad en Digimon Wiki había terminado, que pasaría desapercibida e insignificante para el mundo y que todo sería un recuerdo en el aire. Hasta que me dio por editar un poco para ver cómo habían ido las cosas en mi ausencia. Te seré sincero: me gusta cómo esto empieza a estar ordenado y eficiente, pero al mismo tiempo, y debido a ello, me disgusta ver cómo en la wiki empieza a dejar de haber lugar para lo humano y lo mágico. Han desaparecido las secciones de curiosidades de muchos artículos, y, a excepción de algunos textos descriptivos y episódicos míos que milagrosamente se han conservado, los artículos empiezan a ser fríos y maquinales. Una lástima. Pero no te aburriré con divagaciones. La reflexión de mi perfil la escribí hace mucho, y no recuerdo ya casi en qué estaba pensando cuando la hice, pero reconozco en ella las huellas de mi forma de pensar, y sobre todo reconozco mi tendencia a filosofar sobre trivialidades. No la escribí por ningún motivo en especial, pero si ha logrado iluminar un poco a alguien, habrá merecido la pena. Creo que no editaré mucho más en esta wiki; reservaré mi filosofía para La montaña de los suicidas y me retiraré un poco. Si quieres oír más de lo mío, búscala. No creo que a los de la wiki les haga gracia la autopromoción, ni siquiera cuando es estrictamente biográfica, pero aun así, ahí lo dejo. Un saludo. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 16:13 3 ago 2013 (UTC) Merci. Sabes, creo que voy a dedicar una entrada en mi santuario a las curiosidades de Digimon. En algún sitio han de quedar. Bueno, pues sólo me queda decir hasta la vista. Si me buscas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Lo demás, en el viento queda. Un saludo. ''Σ'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Sygma|'Pregunta y responderé']]) 23:02 3 ago 2013 (UTC) Categorías Hola Charles, no añadas categorías erróneas la categoría Familia desconocida la colocaste en muchos archivos en lo cuales no es Correcta, ademas ya existe la Categoría Desconocidos para los Digimon de la Familia Desconocidos,Familia Descoonosida seria para aquellos Digimon de los cuales se desconoce su familia no los de la Familia Desconocidos,también en estos archivos la colocaste mal Velgemon es un Soldado de Pesadilla o dime en donde pertenece a los Desconocidos, Susanoomon pertenece a los Cazadores de Virus y Soldados de pesadilla,Agunimon Pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Rugido del Dragón, y Soldados de pesadilla, Aldamon pertenece a los Soldados de Pesadilla, Rugido del Dragón y Cazadores de Virus, Arbormon pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Beetlemon pertenece al Imperio de Metal, Beowolfmon pertenece a los Cazadores de Virus, Bokomon pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza y Cazadores de Virus,BurningGreymon pertenece al Rugido de dragón, Espíritus de la Naturaleza y Soldados de Pesadilla, Duskmon Pertenece al Area Oscura y Soldados de Pesadilla, KaiserGreymon pertenece a los Guardianes del Viento y Soldados de Pesadilla, Gigasmon Pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Grumblemon Pertenece al imperio de metal y espíritus de la naturaleza, KendoGarurumon Pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Lobomon pertenece a los Espiritus de la Naturaleza, Soldados Pesadilla y Cazadores de virus, Lowemon Pertenece a los Cazadores de Virus, MetalKabuterimon Pertenece al Imperio de Meta, Neemon Pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza y el Imperio de Metal y Petaldramon Pertenece a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, ninguno de ellos Pertenece a la Familia Desconocidos o no se conoce su Familia para que tengan la categoría Familia desconocida, ya que posen un familia, las cartas en las que no se menciona una Familia probablemente sea porque no la han logrado traducir (ya que muchas vece he victo cartas cuyo archivo esta incompleto, faltandole descripción o habilidades, ya que no han sido traducidas.) o son Digimon Sin Familia, si embargo ahorita solo añade categorías de las familias conocidas o Familia Desconocida a aquellos que no tienen ninguna familia conocida.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 17:58 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo Aunque ya te lo dijo otro admin, esa categoría que añadiste a muchos Digimon antes no estaba en la wiki, cuando quieras hacer cambios importantes consúltalo con un administrador. Además, lo más correcto hubiera sido ponerle "Digimon sin familia", ya que se confunden con los Descnocidos, pues esa esa también es una familia, ahoratendremos que quitar eso. Nos das más motivos para quitar los logros. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:06 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Aclaraciones Bueno en primera tu categoría es errónea porque "Digimon with no family" seria traducido como Digimon sin Familia, tal como te lo dijimos Ignimon y yo, ya que Digimon de Familia Desconocida en ingles quedara algo así "Unknown Family Digimon", si te guiaste en la Wiki en ingles hiciste una traducción errónea en tanto en el nombre de la categoría y como en la descripción de la misma, en la pagina que creaste aquí decías que incluía a los Digimon que no tenían familia como a los de la Familia Desconocidos, en texto del enlace en ingles es este "No family is one of the fields in Digimon. It first appeared in Starter 7. Members of this field are either Baby, Hybrid, or Video Game Digimon." lo cual quedaria traducido mas o menos asi "Sin familia es uno de los campos de Digimon. Apareció por primera ves en el Starter 7. Los miembros de este campo son los Digimon Bebé, Híbridos y de vídeo juegos", nunca menciona que sean también los de la Familia Desconocidos. Otro motivo por el cual es in correcta es que al llamarla Digimon de Familia desconocida, se confunde con la Categoría Desconocidos, que corresponde a los Digimon de la familia Desconocidos, en resumen tu categoría esta mal por mala traducción principalmente, ahora me entiendes??--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 03:02 10 ago 2013 (UTC) Imagen No tiene sentido resubir una y otra vez una imagen solo para que esté una que te guste más. La idea de las galerías es presentar al Digimon posiblemente en solitario, y que se pueda apreciar buena parte de su cuerpo. La imagen de Rosemon estaba bien, no era necesaria que subieras otra donde solo se ve su cara. Y por cierto, las categorías no pueden ser renombradas. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 15:54 10 ago 2013 (UTC) Categorías Veo que no has hecho casoo no has entendido los mensajes que se te dejaron y estás inventando varias categorías sin preguntar al respecto y sin traducirlas. Recuerda que esta es una wiki en español y ya existía una categoría llamada "Tipo Arma". Ten cuidado con las ediciones que haces y las categorías que añades, una organización no es lo mismo que un grupo. Ah y por certo cambia tu avatar, es inadecuado. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 15:32 11 ago 2013 (UTC) Veo que tu comprensión lectora es pésima. Me refiero a las categorías que creaste D-Brigade, Crack Team, etc. Por segunda vez, cambia tu foto de usuario. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 14:39 12 ago 2013 (UTC) Cosas falsas que agregaste Por favor no añadas cosas falsas, la foto que pusiste no es de Toei, por si no sabías Wikimon permite los fanarts, y si fuera de Toei estarí bajo en la galería como Imagen de Toei y el perfil que añadiste, no es un perfl oficial, o si no dirían de donde lo sacan,simplemente es una descripción que ponen ellos. Es bastante obvio y supongo que aun asi lo hiciste con el fin de trolear. Ectron (discusión) 16:15 16 ago 2013 (UTC) Chico, en Wikimon permiten, por ejemplo losrecolores de imagen http://wikimon.net/Category:Bandai_Images_(Recolored), ilustraciones recortativas, etc. igual que Digidex. Si vas a la wiki inglesa, ahí ponen solo las oficiales, hay muchos Digimon que no tienen imagen de Bandai liberada y Wikimon pone el recorte de una carta. Al menos en la wiki en inglés ponen la carta, ya que esa no está hecha por fans. "Yo no sé si es un perfil oficial o no", entonces para que le pones perfil oficial si no sabes si lo es, "Respecto a la imagen, no sé si es fanart o no" y si no sabes para que la pones? La ignorancia no es excusa, amigo. --Ectron (discusión) 16:30 16 ago 2013 (UTC) Tus ediciones Hola Charles, aunque no es la forma de decirlo lamento decirte que Ectron tiene razón, si no sabes si una imagen es oficial mejor consúltalo con Zeromaru o alguien mas antes de añadirla, de hecho pienso que la imagen que añadiste de BishopChessmon Negro fanart ya que se ve demasiado extraña, no se ay que consultarlo en otros lados, también si el texto que añades no estas seguro de que sea un perfil oficial no lo coloques en esa sección puedes colocarlo en otra, bueno eso es todo, si Ectron sigue así consultare con otro Admin para ver si puede ser bloqueado por tener esa actitud (aunque la verdad no creo, por que solo intenta ayudar) en caso de que sea posible y continué con esa actitud sera bloqueado, pero si tu sigues igual lamentablemente seras bloqueado tu también,adiós.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 17:27 16 ago 2013 (UTC) RE: Bueno los mensajes se te dejan no para molestar si no para que aprendas de tus mismos errores (aunque la manera de Ectron no fue la correcta) y evites cometerlos nuevamente, ademas no siempre se te deja mensaje solo cuando cometes un error o añades cosas falsas, al menos ese es el motivo por el que yo te dejo mensajes para que aprendas de sus errores y no sigas cometiendolos, en cuanto a la imagen de BishopChessmon Negro seria consultarlo con Zeromaru e Ignimon para ver si es oficial o no, en caso de ser fanart lo mas seguro es que sea borrada ya que tu sabes que en esta Wiki eso no es aceptado, aun que algunas si ayuden a la wiki esa es una decisión ya tomada aquí no e acepta el fanart ni recortes, si quieres que eso cambie abre un foro o algo así para tomar la opinión de todos los usuarios, aun que la verdad creo que la mayoría votaría por no admitir el fanart.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 01:33 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Imagen Ya que estás reclamando por la imagen que subiste, yo la borré. Si te fijas y lees te darás cuenta que es de Xros Wars y un usuario le quitó el color del lado. Y tal imagen que subiste ya había sido borrada antes. Que esté en Wikimon no significa que tengamos que usarla, tenemos reglas que contradicen a las de Wikimon (como dar spoilers, basarnos en las versiones al español, etc.) y ya debiste darte cuenta de eso. No todo lo que aparece en esa wiki es cierto solo por estar ahí. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 16:54 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola 1. Cuando trates de usar imágenes, si no encuentras ninguna en render, entonces usa una directamente del anime o manga. Aunque la imagen de Bishop Chessmon Black que hay en Wikimon es oficial... es un render sacado del anime. 2. Lilithmon no tiene ningún atacque llamado "Escudo de Defensa"... Hay técnicas que no tienen nombre y no tienes que nombrarlas tu tampoco... 19:02 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Re: Hola 1. No. Lo que quise decir es que si no hay un render oficial, saca un screen del anime o manga. Pero en este caso en particular, esa imagen fue renderizada del anime, y por ende es oficial. 2. Es mejor que describas la habilidad en vez de ponerle un nombre. Hacer eso solo incrementa la mala fama que tiene la wiki de poner información falsa. 07:28 18 ago 2013 (UTC) Galerías Consúltalo con Felikis, él creó las plantillas. Plantéale que sería más fácil ver las galerías, pero también sería más sencillo que los usuarios añadieran imágenes innecesarias. En todo caso, si alguien está interesado en ver las galerías, dará clic a mostrar. Otra cosa, no es necesario que respondas todos los mensajes que se te dejan. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 15:01 18 ago 2013 (UTC) Imagen ¿Administrador'es? Solo fue uno,un administrador. '''Y la quité porque no es un render oficial. Ectron (discusión) 01:13 20 ago 2013 (UTC) Según entiendo algo oficial,vendría siendo algo liberado por Bandai o Toei.Edita para los que leen,ellos pueden creer que las fotos que subes son de Toei,así como túlocreíste también.Hay fans tan o más inocentes que tú. Ectron (discusión) 01:27 20 ago 2013 (UTC) Re:Galerías Buenas tardes, Charles, yo bien. ¿Tú que tal? En lo referente al tema de las galerías, apoyo que queden expandidas, así queda más vistosa (que de hecho, sería la función propia de una página de imágenes, ¿no?). Y en caso de que aumentara el vandalismo relacionado con eso, bastaría con volver al sistema antiguo, o a proteger las galerías de usuarios nuevos y no registrados.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 14:37 24 ago 2013 (UTC) Galerías El administrador Zeromaru X te dijo "Lilithmon no tiene ningún atacque llamado "Escudo de Defensa"". Lo transcribí textualmente. --Ectron (discusión) 16:10 7 sep 2013 (UTC) Imagen Es inapropiado usar un archivo habiendo otro mejor. Por otro lado la wiki abarca mucho más allá de Lilithmon y los Digimon que te gustan. Me gustaría que usaras la misma energía que le das al hecho de que alguien saque una imagen, a otros artículos que necesitan ayuda. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 22:59 7 sep 2013 (UTC) RE:Doce olímpicos Ok, es que yo me guié a lo que había dicho Ignimon, el y otro usuario habían dicho que no era variación.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 17:10 9 sep 2013 (UTC) Actividad Hola, has sido propuesto para tener un cargo de reversor. No te he visto editar en la wiki, evidentemente a nadie se le obliga a contribuir, así que no es necesario que expliques eso. Mi pregunta es que si se te asigna el cargo lo ocuparías o no, (revertir es parecido a deshacer, solo que quitas todas las últimas ediciones de un usuario) dado que buscamos alguien que le de uso a su rango. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 21:10 29 sep 2013 (UTC) Hola Charles, ¿qué programas usas para conseguir imágenes en movimiento? Marimed16 (discusión) 19:49 22 oct 2014 (UTC)MarianaMarimed16 (discusión) 19:49 22 oct 2014 (UTC) Tour guiado sobre Digimon Hola Charles. Desde Wikia estamos planeando publicar un tour guiado dedicado a la franquicia Digimon esta semana (aquí puedes ver uno que hice sobre Naruto). Para ello necesitaré las opiniones de experto de algunos usuarios, por lo que Ignimon me ha sugerido que te lo ofrezca a ti por si estás interesado. ¿Qué me dices? De aceptar, te enviaré por correo electrónico las pautas de participación lo más pronto posible. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)'']] 09:55 8 feb 2016 (UTC) :Buenas! Si no se ha realizado ya me encantaría ayudar. Qué he de hacer? --Charles.929 (discusión) 20:50 17 feb 2016 (UTC)